Training the Next Madara Uchiha
by Victoria618
Summary: Its been a couple of months since Madara has patched up and rescued Obito from the aftermath of cave in during the third shinobi world war. After trying to figure out a use for the boy, Madara finally has decided; to make Obito carry on his name after he dies. However, things don't always run smoothly at first...


**The first part of the story takes place before Obito goes all crazy. He is all Naruto-ish, so you can only imagine Madara's fustration. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Uchiha Madara was once a powerful, strong shinobi. You could easily recognize the Uchiha by his sturdy, dull red armour, Uchiha crest on his back, his unruly hair, and his tall, intimating stature. However, the most important characteristic was the blood coloured, fearsome Sharingan eyes. Many would even consider him to be one of the two—the other being Senju Hashirama—strongest ninja ever produced. Madara was once the leader of the prestigious and powerful Uchiha clan, and was in many of his enemies' bingo books. In these books, it was stated that if one ever came into contact with Madara, they should flee immediately. Even Madara knew this himself and he prided himself in being such a ruthless yet famed and powerful ninja.

However, whatever was left of this Madara was nothing but an emaciated and withering husk. Time, as it is to everyone, was cruel to him and now he was a very frail, old man who was being sustained by the gruesome looking gedo statue. However, he still had his mind intact which he was grateful for, as he knew some old people suffered from dementia. Mind you, one had to question his sanity since has been trapped in a cave for over thirty years.

His eyes snapped open from his nap and using the scythe portion of his gunbai, he slowly made his way over to the resting boy on the bed. This boy was Obito Uchiha, a descendant of his who fell in from surface cave that was reduced to rumble. Naturally, rocks crushed half of Obito's body, destroying all the bones, muscle tissues, and nerve endings. Luckily, Madara was able to patch him up. The moment Madara saw the boy, a plan immediately formed in his head. Madara knew he was too old to continue with the rest of his plan at the moment. He needed someone to pose as him and finishing up the second half of his plan, which included reaching out to the red headed boy from Amegakure to reborn him when the time was ready.

Therefore, this boy-Obito, will officially be the next Madara.

Unfortunately, Madara sighed, this boy was the exact opposite from what Madara was. Obito seemed more rambunctious, energetic, talkative, and a bit of a moron.

Well, you can't choose what you get.

"Obito," Madara said.

The boy sat up. "Oh, it's you. Are you going to ramble about how pointless the world is again? I swear you old people are so senile. Also, can I go back to Rin, Kakashi, and Minato-sensei now?"

Madara sighed. Kids these days, no respect whatsoever from this boy, and was he still rambling about this Rin girl?

"Yes, who else would it be? Besides you will come to realize that I am right about this pathetic world. And no, for the thousandth time, you are not well enough to leave this cave," Madara answered, bluntly.

Obito sulked a bit. "Yeah, yeah, yeah….but seriously, what is it this time?"

Madara slowly lowered himself to sit at the foot of Obito's bed. "I have decided that you will carry on my plans from where I last left off; you will be Madara Uchiha after I die".

"Erm, who is Madara?" Obito asked.

"I am Madara."

"Oh right, I knew that," Obito said sheepishly, then he added, "You ramble on so much that I have no idea what your plans are, and even if I did, why the hell would I want to carry them out?"

"Oh you will when reality hits you in the face in the form of death and betrayal," Madara muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said you will because I have a noble cause," Madara said innocently.

"Oh….erm…I am flattered that my awesomeness is starting be recognized and that you would want me to carry out your name, but I am still not convinced, why would I want to carry out your plans?" Obito said.

"To nullify all the misery of this world and prove that reality is pointless?" Madara said.

"Nuh-uh, nope, try again," Obito said, defiantly crossing his arms.

"To create a perfect world and bring peace?" Madara tried again.

"I am not sold yet."

Madara grumbled a bit. The insolent brat was wearing down his patience, was it too late to find another Uchiha?

"If you at least learn the things that only I would know, it would make you more superior than this Kakashi," Madara said.

Obito's ears perked up. Ah ha, Madara now had the boy's attention.

"Really….how so?" Obito asked curiously. Although he did not hate Kakashi anymore and the two miraculously became friends, he still wanted to surpass the genius.

"Well you would have access to knowledge that even your teacher wouldn't know, thus making you wiser then this proclaimed genius," Madara explained.

"I see, well, that would be awesome!" Obito exclaimed.

"It would, wouldn't be? In addition, you will become stronger than Kakashi and even come back to this girl you like, Rin, as a new person".

Obito blushed a bit at the mention of Rin. Now he was really hooked, if Rin would move away from Kakashi….well that would be amazing. "How would I be stronger?"

"The things I would only know do not only include history, but perhaps a few techniques," Madara said.

"T-Techniques? Like ancient Uchiha ones?!"

Madara nodded slowly.

Now Obito's eyes were practically spurred with fire and there was a dreamy look on his face. Madara smirked, he had the boy now. Well not completely, but at least he could get part of his plan out of the way.

"Aw, sweet! I could learn how to use this eye and how create cooler fire style Justus!" Obito practically shouted.

Madara winced as Obito's voice echoed the cave. Unfortunately age has made his ears more sensitive.

"So, Obito, are you ready to learn about the history?"

Obito sulked again. "But I thought you would teach me the techniques first! I don't want to learn some boring history right now."

Madara scoffed and rolled his one eye. This was just like young Hashirama all over again, with the sulking and energetic outbursts. This boy was a piece of work, that's for sure.

"No, I will decide what you learn first. You will learn those techniques," Madara said firmly. He wasn't lying, if the world was to be convinced that this pathetic genin was 'Madara Uchiha', he would have to get stronger. He also needed to teach the boy the art of manipulation, kind of like what he was doing right now.

"Fine," Obito conceded. "This can't be harder than the final exams, right?"

Madara shrugged. "it depends on your mental capacity."

Obito gulped. "Pfft, its…its great, why would you ask?"

"Well then, let's get started."

(A few hours later.)

"That is it, tell me what you retained," Madara said.

Ah crap, Obito thought. He hardly remembered anything due to zoning out two hours ago. Oh well, might as well give it a shot.

"Well, millions of years ago….."

"It's a bit over a century, I am not that old," Madara said.

"Right, a century ago, there was this war….and lots of people were fighting in it—"

"Which groups of people?"

"Erm, clans?" Obito guessed.

"Correct, clans were acting as mercenary groups, but which two clans were constantly at war?" Madara said, testing the boy's memory.

"Oh, I totally know this! It was the Uchiha and the….the….the…Nara?" Obito said.

"Senju, boy, senju!" Madara corrected, his patience was already wearing thin.

"Right," Obito nodded sagely. "These were desperate times, and both clans were known to be the strongest across the land. If one lord hired one group, another would hire the other group."

Madara nodded with approval, motioning the boy to continue. Obito tried to suppress his surprised look because seriously, he just made that up on the whim. Ah, well, Minato-sensei always did tell the young Uchiha that he had a creative imagination. Obito decided to continue with what he kind of remembered and he would wing the rest.

"The two clan heads were also in a bitter rivalry, kind of like how Kakashi and I used to be. I mean seriously why couldn't the two of the just teamed up and become friends like Kakashi and me?..."

Madara shook his head. His and Hashirama's rivalry was way more complicated than Obito's and Kakashi's. Sure the two used to be friends, but Madara, at early age decided that his clan was way more important than that Senju boy. Thus, he began to hate the senju.

"Good, now who were the two clan heads?"

Obito paused, trying to rack his brain for some plausible names. After a few minutes he sighed in defeat. "I can't remember."

"Hashirama Senju—"

"Who was Hashirama Senju?" Obito asked, interrupting Madara.

"The leader of the Senju clan," Madara explained, and then bitterly added. "The first hokage."

"Wow, the first Hokage! I have nothing but respect for the three Hokage! I know that Minato-sensei is going to be the next hokage, and you wanna know who well be the Godiame? Me!" Obito said passionately.

Madara's eye twitched a bit. Someone should tell this boy that Uchiha never get the job. "And the other clan head was Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha? Hey gramps, isn't that you?" Obito said as if he came to the most brilliant realization.

"What an insightful boy you are…" Madara replied dryly.

Obito chuckled, failing to the notice the older Uchiha's sarcasm. "Well I am known for my insightfulness."

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to refrain from killing the boy. "Then what happened?"

"Right! So, the clans got sick of all of the fighting, and this Hashirama guy tried to propose a truce between the two clans, but eventually you agreed to it after your clan's people kept pushing you to do so."

"Yes, and remember this, the reason why I was against any treaty with the Senju is because I knew they would try to oppress the Uchiha and I did not trust the Senju, but most of my clan was tired of the fighting and so was the Senju, and Hashirama—being a 'saint'—always kept trying to get be to agree until, well I did," Madara explained vehemently.

"Got it, but Madara? This Hashirama guy doesn't really sound too bad, but it sounds like you hate him….actually come to think of it, that thing on your life support system looks an awful a lot like one of the heads the Hokage monument…..are you weren't obsessed with him?" Obito said.

"Oh he appeared to be good, but I knew what his brother and him were really planning, and it's not a life support system…it's the gedo statue. No, I was not obsessed with him." Madara growled.

"I dunnooooo…..it sounds like you were having an affair with him," Obito said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I was not having an affair with him, what part of blood spilled battles don't you understand boy?" Madara said coldly. He would kill this boy right now if he wasn't so physically weak. Madara would rather have his eyes plucked out then even so remotely think of being with that idiot-senju. "My zetsu clones have told me that you often mutter Kakashi's name while you're sleeping…"

Obito turned bright red. "I was saying stupid Kakashi, besides, I am in love with Rin! Okay, there was that one time where I accidently kissed Kakashi's face in our group photo, but that was a mistake! I meant to kiss Rin!"

"A boy at your age, are you sure that was all you were doing?" Madara snidely remarked.

"What else would I be doing?" Obito asked innocently.

"Oh, we are so not having this conversation!"

Obito shrugged. "Okay. Well, continue on with your story then."

"As I was saying, I and Hashirama formed our truce, thus uniting the Senju and the Uchiha clan, plus a few other clans. Together, Hashirama and I founded Konoha."

"WOW! So you guys are the founding fathers of Konoha! That is so cool! You were a pretty big deal, weren't you gramps?" Obito said.

"What did you think Konoha always 'just existed'?"

"What?...teh….of course not!" Obito lied.

Madara decided to let this one slide because if he derided the boy for everything, they would be in this cave until Madara reached two-hundred years old.

"With the formation of Konoha, many other nations started to adopt the shinobi village per nation system. For the most part, everything was running smoothly until Hashirama was made Hokage. I knew only bad events would precede this, especially since Tobirama, his younger brother would be Hokage should anything happen to Hashirama. Tobirama showed a tremendous distrust and dislike of the Uchiha."

Obito frowned. "That's not right to dislike the other founding clan. So what did you do when Hashirama was made Hokage?"

"I tried to rally my clan and convince them that Senju could not be trusted. However, they could not see I was only looking out for the clan's best interests. Therefore, they turned their backs on me and accused me of being too power hungry. Most of them were too content with the current peace and were oblivious to what was really going on," Madara said bitterly.

Obito coughed a bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable for he didn't know what to say. God, this was kind of awkward.

"And so, I left the village, only to come back a year later to avenge it. Hashirama and I engaged in the most earth-shattering fight ever. However, he still managed to defeat me, and everyone thought I was dead. Obviously, I survived," Madara concluded dramatically.

"Yeah, but you could go any second," Obito muttered under his breath.

"So what was the moral of this story?" Obito asked.

"That the Senju (or Uzumaki if you want to get technical about it) should never be trusted and that the world is full of deception and disappointment. History will always effect the future and repeat itself. Therefore, this world was meant for the Uchiha, as we only have the power to govern it," Madara stated.

"I see…." Obito trailed off, not really understanding the moral of the story at all.

"Now do you understand why my plans need to be executed?" Madara asked.

"Nope, not all," Obito replied cheerfully. "But that was a neat story-somewhat."

Madara shook his head at the boy's ignorance. Was this boy even an Uchiha? No matter, he would soon see Madara's ideals as being the correct view of the world.

Just as Madara slowly made his way back over to his usual spot—under the gedo statue—Obito's voice rang out again.

"Hey Madara? Does this mean I can leave this stupid cave now?" Obito asked hopefully.

"No." Madara paused, and then added. "Tomorrow I will teach you about the Sage of six paths."

Obito groaned, flopping back onto his bed.

* * *

A year later, Obito stood before Madara. Obito still looked somewhat the same except for that he lost his boyish look and his hair grown considerably longer. That once joyous glint in his eyes was now gone and replaced with a cold, hard look. He had the look of a person who lost all reason to live.

"So your back?" Madara mused.

"Yes, you were right Madara, this world…..this world is cruel, and reality is harsh," Obito stated.

"And what made you come to this conclusion?"

"My teammate promised to protect Rin, but she died and he broke that promise," Obito gritted his teeth and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

That's it? No matter, I have him on the same agenda, so whatever fuels this belief for him, I will have to accept, Madara thought.

"I will help you launch your plan, and we will create this perfect reality. Rin will exist, Kakashi and Minato will as well," Obito said fiercely.

Madara smirked. "Well then, come here and look into my left eye."

Obito did exactly that and suddenly the dim cave vanished before him and was replaced with an empty white space. Kind of like a canvas that has not been touched by the artist yet. Madara was standing next to him.

"Where are we?" Obito asked.

"This is my basis for the plan: infinite tskuyomi. I haven't filled in this world yet though," Madara explained. "I assure that you remember all the history and secrets I told you?"

"Yes." And with that Obito recited everything starting all the way from the Sage of six paths to Madara's "death". Apparently angst increased ones memory capacity.

"Good, and now I will explain to you what my plan is." When Obito looked at Madara again, no longer was the withering and emaciated man standing next him. Instead was a younger and stronger form of Madara.

Slightly reverting back to his old personality, Obito could not help but smirk.

"What?" Madara said, annoyed.

"If this is your younger self, you clearly did not age well," Obito said.

Madara shot the boy a murderous glare and Obito fell silent.

Obito cleared his throat. "So, what is this plan involve again?"

"Its called _Tsuki no Me_. The goal is to collect all the nine bijuu. Once this happens, the juubi-if you remember from the earlier legend I told you- will be resurrected. Once its resurrected, I will become its host and use its power to project the sharigan onto the moon, thus casting an infinite tskuyomi, putting the whole world under my genjutsu." Madara explained.

Obito blinked. "So your planning to use the moon for world peace?"

Madara nodded.

"Are you sure your mental health is in check?" Obito pressed.

"Do you want to see Rin?"

Obito's gaze darkened. "Yes-I am desperate to do anything at this moment." _Even if its a crack-pot plan..._

Madara smirked, he knew he had this boy wrapped around his finger.

"Just out of curiosity, how are you supposed to be the juubi's host in your current condition?" Obito questioned.

"I won't be in this condition when I make my return."

"Come again?"

Madara sighed, must he explain everything? "I have implanted my original eyes in a boy named Nagato Uzumaki from Amegakure. Once I reached my old age, my Sharingan evolved into a more powerful dojustu known as the Rinnegan. One of the properties of the Rinnegan is that it resurrect the dead. It will be up to you to not only collect the bijuu, but to form an alliance with Nagato and to make sure he carries out his part of the plan. You will form an organization of members who will assist in the retrieval of the bijuu and convince the whole world that you are Madara Uchiha."

Obito nodded.

"But first, I am going to need to train you."

Obito had a puzzled look on his face. "Why?"

"Because there is no way that a mediocre chunin who can barely form a decent fireball technique can pass as me." Madara deadpanned.

* * *

**This was a bit of parody as how it might of went down. I know that Madara was a bit OOC'd but he is extremely old in this fanfiction so your patience does wear thin *Shrugs.* **


End file.
